


Pas de Deux

by KwBw21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwBw21/pseuds/KwBw21
Summary: Harry overhears some harsh words said about his husband, Severus Snape by some students but he knows otherwise and he is proven right when he finds his husband listening to a song that is close to their hearts.





	Pas de Deux

As I walk back to the quarters I share with my beloved husband after enduring the trials of teaching first years, I hear some students talking about said man.

"Professor Snape is so scary"

"I know does the guy ever show any emotion apart from anger?"

"I doubt it, he is too stone hearted"

They start giggling before rushing past me on their way to their common room and as I turn the corner to my quarters, I couldn't help but dwell on what they said. I whisper the password to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin before wishing him a pleasant evening in parseltongue as I walk through the now open door.

The words the students had said were still running through my mind when I was suddenly distracted by the sound of a sweet melody coming from our living room. I quietly crept over to the living room door and looked into the room, where I discovered my beloved sat on our sofa with his eyes closed looking very relaxed and with a content smile on his handsome face.

I then realised that it was the song we had our first dance to at our wedding, 'Pas de Deux' by Tchaikovsky. A smile crept across my face as I remembered that wonderful day, Severus had looked so handsome and truly happy as we danced around the dance floor, surrounded by our friends and family. I then looked back at my husband and realised there was a tear falling slowly down his cheek, I quietly made my way over to him and wiped the tear away with my thumb causing him to open his eyes and look at me with pure devotion.

"Why the tears, my beloved?" I asked as I wiped another tear that had escaped from Severus' gorgeous obsidian eyes before taking his hands and pulling him up off the sofa. I then wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to my body and he wrapped his arms around my waist. As the song repeated itself we started to sway to the hauntingly beautiful melody.

"This song always reminds me of the happiest day of my life. The song is so beautiful and reminds me that I am truly blessed to have your love, Harry. I can't help but cry tears of joy whenever I listen to it" Severus replied as he nuzzled softly into my shoulder and let out a sigh "I love you Harry" he whispered before placing a soft kiss on my neck.

I smiled happily as I remembered the words the students had said before 'if only they could see him now' I thought to myself before cuddling my loving husband closer and placing a kiss on his head, breathing in his distinctive scent.

"I love you too Sev" I replied and relished in the sound of my beloved letting out a content sigh just as our song came to it's triumphant end.


End file.
